Robbie's Shooting Star
by PurpleChaos
Summary: Mabel finds love, and Robbie finds a stalker. (told through the eyes of Robbie) RATED T for language and mentions of sex. RobbiexMabel, and in later chapters DipperxWendy. Don't like, read. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

As I walk through the streets of Gravity Falls, I have one thing on my mind, leaving. Don't get me wrong, the town itself is completely cool, but the people are a different story. A lot of people here are just weird, crazy, and chaotic. You can't walk down the street without someone yelling something about the end of the world or fall of the government, or something like that. Just yesterday while I was hanging out with my friends, and some guy told me to stop polluting the soil. I gladly told him to go fuck himself.

Which brings me to a completely different subject, swearing. I am one of the two people in this town who swear's in public, the other being Manly Dan. I guess that is why he respects me enough to let me date his daughter. I swear, it is like people have a thing against swearing. To me, they are just words, and should be treated as such. Of course everytime I do swear I get yelled at by twenty different people, but I really don't give a shit.

"Hey, Robbie!" I turn around to see my two best friends in the world, Lee and Nate. Both are pretty much the same personality wise (trouble making, fun loving guys), but look COMPLETELY different.

"Hey guys, anything new?"

"Dude, we found these water ballons!" said Nate excitedly, "We are going to throw them at those Pines twins!"

The Pines twins, mother of god. I swear, when they came into this town, chaos followed. The Pines twins consisted of two kids, Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines. I don't know much about Mabel (since I never had a conversation with her), but I do know one thing about her brother, Dipper. I hate him, and he hates me.

The reason for our hatred is simple, we both love the same girl, Wendy, who happens to be my girlfriend. I know you guys are going to be like "Oh, but he's just a kid, don't be so hard on him!" But isten, how would you like it if this kid comes into the room and immediately starts talking to your girl like she was bound to tell him she love's him any minute. It hurts to keep it all in. Wendy doesn't know he likes her, which I guess is for the best, for now.

"Nah, don't." If Wendy found out I let them do that to them, I would be knee deep in shit. "Why don't you guys throw 'em at the weird kid, Gideon."

"You sure? Everyone knows you hate that Dipper guy."

"I'm sure, besides I would like to see that fat ass throw a temper tanturm."

"Okay, see ya!" Then they were off in the direction of Gideon's house.

I walk for a few more minutes before I find myself in front of Wendy's workplace, the Mystery Shack, the biggest piece of shit I saw. I walk in and see Dipper sitting where Wendy should be, just reading that book.

"Why are you here." He said coldly.

"I'm here to see my girlfriend."

"She's not here, I'm covering for her."

"Well how long do you think s-" Then, out of nowhere, Mabel comes running in yelling something.

"Dipper!" she says happily "Let's play a game!"

"What? Why?" he said, a little annoyed, though regretted saying that at Mabel went on and on about it. Well, I don't know about you, but if I had a family memeber like Mabel, I would never get annoyed by that smile. Its even makes me feel a little happier inside to see it.

"What do you want to play? Tag?"

"Nope."

"Video games?"

"No."

"Alright, um what abo-"

"What about hide-and-seek?" I said, knowing that their rambling would last forever if I didn't stop it.

"That's perfect! We could play it right no- Wendy!" Mabel yelled as Wendy came through the door.

"Hey Mabes, oh and thanks Dipper for covering for me."

"No, problem!" he says as he smirks at me. I wonder if I can find time to kick his ass later.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Wendy said before she pecked me on the lips. Dipper's smirk finally ended, I have to remember to thank Wendy later.

Me and Wendy are really tight. Ever since the 3rd grade, we have been best friends ever since. And recently, we started dating, and we have already done so much together. We kiss multiple times a day, have been on about seven dates, and had sex two times. The only people who know about the sex part is Nate and Lee, can't trust Tambry. She is constantly on her cell phone, she might text it to some girl, then she tells another girl, and before you know it, everybody knows. And I will make sure that Manly Dan, Wendy's father, never finds out. If he does, I'm dead.

"We were about to play hide-and-seek!" said Mabel. I have never met someone who can smile over the same thing for so long.

"Cool, I'll play." and as Wendy said that, she immediately start thinking heavily before finally smiling and said, "Alright, Robbie goes first." I jump the moment my name was said.

"What? Oh c'mon, I hate going first." I said

"Trust me, you won't after this." I don't know what she's planning, but it must be good.

"Alright, count to one hundred! We'll hide!" Mabel said running in random directions to find a good place to hide. Dipper quickly following.

"Good Luck." Wendy said, as she winked at me.

"This is going to be good." I said to myself.

-One Hundred Second Later-

I start to think to myself,"Alright, finally got to one hundred, let see. I saw Mabel and Dipper run to the living room, but then I heard footsteps upstairs. But then I heard someone come back down stairs, well I guess if I look fo-" I look over to the desk, and right next to the eye ball jar, is a note that says-

_Dear Robbie,_

_I don't know about you, but I am in the mood for some love. Come to the closet, we can do it do you say?_

_Love, Wendy_

I look at the note with a suprised look on my face. Really? During a hide-and-seek game? Couldn't there be a better place for sex? Well, who cares, I'm going to have SEX! I quickly look for a closet, and I find one in the upstairs thinking, I pulled the door open, closed it.

I heard a gasp at first, but I quickly silenced Wendy with my lips. It was nice, but not at first. She really didn't react to it at all, but after thirty seconds of kissing her, she started kissing back. Then, before I know it, we are making out. I loved every minute of this, I don't know why, but this kiss is a bit better than the others. After hearing her moan a little, I thought it was time for touching.

"Oh, god Wendy!" I said, enjoying every minute of this, "Man I love to touch your nice, soft flat chest! Wait, what!"

Flat chest? Last time I checked, Wendy had breasts. But then how does that expl- Now that I think about it, she ain't ever wearing the same shirt, its like a... sweater.

Oh fuck!

** How did you guys like that! Please comment and tell me about the story it would be nice! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! This story is getting kinda famous! Its really cool! Please review and rate, and don't forget to check for updates! So, read on!**

I quickly search the room for the nearest light switch, and after messing everything up to find, I see Mabel, wide eyed and smiling at me.

"M-Mabel! I am so sorry! I did not me-"

"That. was. AWESOME!" Mabel shouted, not looking away from me.

"Mabel, that was an accident! I swe-" Mabel quickly pulled me in for another kiss. I tried to pull away, but this girl is REALY strong for her age. Why the hell did she want another? I finally pull her off and run out of the closet and straight into Stan Pines.

"Ow! You shit! What the hell!"

And so there's 3 people who swear.

I run for the door while shouting out a apology to him. But out of nowhere, Dipper and Wendy come running in. Dipper runs upstairs to check on Mabel, leaving me with Wendy.

"Robbie!" says Wendy, "How's Mabel? I heard her shout."

"Uh, I'll tell you later."

"But Robbi-"

Not even listening to her, I run for my life. Knowing Stan, he probably has a gun somewhere. Mabel, and her big mouth, will probably get me killed when Stan learns I kissed his niece. I make it into town, with it only being eleven. I look around to see a place to sit, and I find a bench and right behind it is a large pine tree.

I just laid there, thinking. What would Wendy say? Hell, what would Dipper say! He hates me enough as it is, when he learns I kissed his sister he might blow a fuse. At around one I decided it was time to face Wendy.

I walk back to the Mystery Shack, and I see Wendy leaning against the building, probably on her break.

"Oh, hey Robbie." she says while smiling. It seems Mabel didn't say anything.

"Oh, hey. Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Well, first off, which closet were you in?" I say, trying to keep calm.

"The one in the living room. Oh, speaking off, I'm still willing if you want to do it." She says with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not now," I say a little annoyed. I know, a guy saying no to sex, unbelievable. But there's a lot more important thing in life than sex. Well, a few things. "Um, I may of thought you were in the closet upstairs."

"Oh, thats okay." She says, a little disappointed.

"Well, Mabel was in there. And, while not knowing it was her, I may of... kissed her."

Wendy stared at me blankly, intill finally laughing hysterically.

"So, its okay?"

"Okay? That's HILARIOUS!" she then falls to the floor while holding her stomach.

"Oh, okay. I thought you might of been mad at me or something."

"No, I'm not. Its kinda my fault anyways, I should of told you which closet I was in."

"Oh," I say, relieved. "As long as everythings alright here."

"Wait, don't you think you should talk to someone before you leave?" say Wendy, still smiling at me.

"No, I don't thi- Oh come on Wendy! Not know!"

"She deserves to hear why you kissed her!"

"But, do you realize how awkward it is going to be!"

"Robbie! Go talk to her now!" And as always, she thinks she has the last word. And as always, she does. I make my way upstairs to Mabel"s room. I see the door to her room, and (after thinking of bolting through the window) finally open her door, and see her talking to Dipper.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" say Dipper

"Dude, go down stairs and talk to Wendy." I say

He is stunned. I would never let him talk to my girlfriend, but here I am. He looks at me like I'm infected or something.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yeah, just let me talk to Mabel."

He looks at his sister, who says "It's okay Dipper, I'll be fine."

After thinking about it for a moments, he walks out and goes down stairs to talk to Wendy. God I wish I was somewhere else.

"So, uh. You know why I'm here, right?"

She simply nods, while still smiling at me.

"Okay, well. You see, I thought you were Wendy, and-"

"It's okay Robbie, I don't care."

"W-What?"

"Well," she begins, "When you kissed me, I didn't know who it was, I thought it was just some random guy. Then you turned on the light, and I saw it was you. And that's when I realized, I like you!"

"W-What!"

"Robbie, I love you! I want to spend my life with you!"

I am completely stunned. I did NOT picture this could ever happen.

"Mabel, I'm like three years older than you!"

"Most adults have a age difference like three or even five! Who says it couldn't work!" she says, with a look of happiness in her eyes. I really didn't want to tell her I didn't like her back, but who wants to make a sweet twelve year old girl miserable? Well, I guess I will have to.

"Mabel, I don-"

Then, Dipper comes bursting through the door and looks at me, with tears of anger in his eyes. He heard it all.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

And so there was 4.

"Dipper! Listen I-"

He then threw that weird book at my face, breaking my nose.

"Dipper! Stop!" said Mabel, tears forming in her eyes. I knew better than to stay. I run through the door and out of the shack, with Wendy looking at me with the biggest WTF face ever.

That was not at all fun, and even after it being eight hours ago, my nose still hurts. I really don't care though, all I have is one thing on my mind, sleep. I just want this day to end. It has been nothing but bullshit, and as I lay down, I realize something. I can't sleep. I don't know how to explain it, but have you ever had this feeling that you were just being watched? After getting up to go get a glass of water, I see something out of the corner of my eye. Mabel is watching me through the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel see's that I've seen her, then quickly (and poorly) tries to hide herself.

"M-MABEL!" I yell, "What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She then realizes that it was no use to hide, she then opens the window to my room.

"Hey," she says, cracking a little, "How are you?"

"How-How am I! I caught you staring at me through the window! How did you even get here! Didn't anyone-" I ended it there, actually, I think it was best for Mabel to come. There's nobody here to stop me from telling her we can never be.

"Listen, Mabel." I start, "You are a very lovely girl, and you a amazing at everything you do, but-" I looked into her eyes, one of the worst mistakes I ever made, "but we can't-"

"I know, you don't love me back." She says, tears starting to form in her eyes. I never realized how amazing her eyes are. They are brown, like her hair. I love her hair, how even though it belongs to a twelve year old girl, it almost touches the floor. She is kinda cute really... Wait, did I just say cute?

"But- that doesn't mean we can't hang out, right?" She says, looking up at me.

"Ye-Yeah, sure. You seem pretty cool." I say, making her blush.

"Cool!" She says while making her way out the door, "I'll meet you tomorrow at the Mystery Shack! Come when ever!" She then runs away from my house, her hair blowing in the wind.

That was about a week ago, and since then I have been hanging out with Mabel almost everyday. She gets a big smile on her face when ever I come. I usally help her with a sweater or some weird art project. On the thrid day, Wendy wanted to join us. I said she could, but Mabel looked a little mad. Wendy didn't see it, but I did. Then Wendy had to go, she then went up to me and kissed me. I, of course, kissed her back. And as Wendy was walking to her house, I saw Mabel, red with anger, punch one of the table's leg's, breaking it. Like I said, this chick is REALLY strong.

Yesterday, I started noticing something insanely creepy. On this day, my mom sent me to go get some milk. Well, I walked to the nearest store, which was about one mile away, and I would of taken the car, but it has a flat tire. Besides, I like to walk. Well, I swear I kept hearing footsteps behind me. It was about nine at night, so the streets are pretty deserted. This went on for about five minutes before I decided enough was enough. I look around to see anything was weird. Looked at the trees, nothing. Looked at the benches, nothing, Looked at the sidewalks, I found glitter, Mabel.

"Uh, Mabel?" I said today at the Mystery Shack. "We're you following me yesterday?"

She immeditly blushes "Uh, well I- uh! I may of been." She finished, flustered.

"Why?"

"I-um, I may-um." Its obvious I am not going to get a straight answer out of her, so I tell her to forget about it and we contiuned with our day. But I needed an answer, so I had to go to the guy who knows Mabel best, Dipper.

While Mabel is out with her friends, I looked and found Dipper out at the park, reading. He looks at me and immeditly stares daggers into me.

"What do you want! You makeout with my sister, and have the love of my life, what else do you want from me!" I would like to say something to top that, but he was right.

"Listen, there's something you need to know first-"

"I don't need to hear your bullshit! I have more important thing to do."

"Listen, just for one minute, it is really important." He looks at me for a while, before telling me to get on with it.

I told him everything. About the kiss, my room, and my epic milk journey. He looks confused, but mostly understands what I have told him. I might as well get on his good side.

"Now I know all of this sounds pretty fucked up, but you-"

"I believe you." He simply says.

"W-What? Really!" I didn't think he would believe me. "But, why?"

"Ever since that day you kissed her, she never shuts up about you. Not to mention she talks in her sleep. I-I guess I'm sorry for not hearing you out at first."

"Its okay, but what are we going to do about Mabel."

"I have know idea, but it does need to stop. Do you want ot meet again, I can help you with her, if you want.' So here he is, the kid that has given me nothing but hell ever since I met him. I would of loved to just tell him to fuck off, that I can do this by myself, but I can't.

"Alright, tomorrow at this spot at noon. Deal?"

"Deal."

Little did I know, I just started the greatest friendship I would ever have.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since me and Dipper became friends, everything has changed, big or small. For instance, he has shown me secret pathways and shortcuts all around town, so instead of a thirty minute walk, it would be a five minute walk. He even shown me that book he has. If I had that book, I would do the same thing Dipper has, read it seven times over. The only thing that hasn't changed however was Mabel.

She still stalks me and it is really creepy, but that hasn't stopped me from hanging out with her. When I hangout with her, it is still fun, and its a lot better than standing around all day. But I make sure that people like Wendy or my friends don't come when we are together. Mabel still get jealous when I don't pay attention to ...

The only reason she doesn't get mad when Dipper is around is because she doesn't know we are friends. Dipper said it was for the best, Mabel won't hit a stranger or a friend, but a brother is a completely different story. So far, me and Dipper got no plans to stop Mabel from stalking me, and it has been a week since we started to make one.

"Um, what if we- no, that won't work." says Dipper, pacing back and forth in his room, or headquarters as we call it.

"Hey, if we- no, damn it." I say, frusterated with myself for not thinking of a plan.

"We have to think of something, its been a week for god's sake!"

"I know, wait-" it finally got it "What if we just get her to like another guy!"

"Robbie, that won-" he stops, he realizes that that is the most obvious plan ever, and they haven't though of it for a week. "God damn it Dipper." he says to himself.

"Okay, what guy should we get?"

"Um, I don't know. Mabel really doesn't like anybody else."

"Okay, but is there any guy who likes her."

"J-Just one." Dipper says, and he looks pissed.

Apparently, that fat kid Gideon like Mabel, but went crazy and started getting to attached over her. But he is the only kid we can think of, and besides, he's not that bad, right? I wrote a letter to Mabel to saying to meet im in the park at nine. She gets there thirty minutes early, and who does she meet? A weird circle in a horrible suit.

"M-Mabel, you're back! I'm so happy!" He says, overjoyed with her presence.

"G-Gideon! What are you doing here!?" She says, pissed. Shit, if that kid doesn't fix what happened, it's back to square one.

"Look, I know what happened was wrong." Going good so far, "And I will make sure your brother pays for what he has done!" God damn it.

"My brother? You're the one who messed things up!" she says, practically yelling, good thing there's no one around this late at night.

"Of course you're brother! He brain-washed you! And you're uncle Stan too!" As he says this, Mabel is pissed.

"It wasn't Dipper or Stan! It was you and you're obsession with me! And no one ever brain-washed me! Well, except for,_ him_." She says, calming down while thinking of me. This is not good! Maybe fatty can save this thing! "Who is he! I'll kill him!" Nope.

"His name is Robbie, and he is a bazillion times cooler than you!"

By the sound of my name, Gideon looks as if someone stabbed him. "Th-The loner, the one who constantly makes fun of me! The one who's friends pelted me with water ballons!" Looks like Nate and Lee pulled through after all. Before me and Dipper know it, Mabel pulls Gideon by the neck of his shirt.

"If you ever say that about the love of my life again, I will kill you." Mabel is panting hard with rage, she looks as if she could kill Manly Dan.

"Mabel, you're coming with me." says Gideon, scarred out of his mind.

"W-Why?" she says, angerly.

"I am going to simply tinker with your mind a bit so I can get the evil out of your head."

"Wh-What! No!" said Mabel. She then turned to leave, but Gideon held her by her sleeves. She yelped, not expecting this, then tried to fight Gideon off.

"Get off me!"

"NEVER!"

Dipper is mad, I am PISSED. I then jump out of the bush we were hiding in, Dipper close behind me. I immedetely punch Gideon, and he drops and looks at us.

"Y-YOU! YOU DID THIS! YOU CORRUPTED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! I WILL KILL THE BOT-"

Dipper, tired of his yelling, punched him square in the face. Huh, he is a lot tougher than I thought too.

Mabel than turns to us, "Dipper! Ro-ROBBIE!" She then jumps me and I fall flat on my back. Mabel, kissing me several times on the cheek, finally gets pulled of by Dipper, who she hugs tightly.

"You guys saved me!"

"It was nothing." I say as I get up.

"Are you kidding? I could of be- wait? How did this happen? Robbie, did you send me the letter?"

"Uh, I um-"

"Gideon must of done it!" say Dipper, "And- uh acted as if he was surprised by you liking Robbie!"

Mabel, a little confused, buys it, "Alright! But why were you guys here?"

"Uh," I say "We just wanted to make sure you were safe!"

"Aw, you guys!" She says as she hugs us both,

As we are walk to the Mystery Shack, Mabel is on my back, and Dipper is by my side. Me and Dipper are in a deep conversation about messing with Gideon, before finally get to the Shack. As we walk in, Wendy is getting ready to leave for the day.

"Hey guys, where were you?"

"Long story." Me and Dipper say to together. She seems okay with that answer.

"Okay, well- aw! That's so sweet!"

"Wait, what? I look around and then at Mabel, she is sound asleep on my back, still hugging me.

"Oh, she must of fell asleep, I'll put her to bed."

"Nah, its okay," say Dipper, "give her to me. I get her there."

As I give her to Dipper, I feel a little depressed to give her up. He then picks her up and goes up the stairs to bed, to tired to say good-bye to me and Wendy.

"Hey, wanna walk me home?" She looks at me with those puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, sure." I say, trying to get my mind off of Mabel as I walk Wendy away from the Mystery Shack.


	5. Chapter 5

I walk into the Mystery Shack and see Dipper at the counter. Today's Sunday, so the Shack is closed for the day, but for some reason likes to sit on that stool for some reason.

"So I don't know about you, but punching Gideon was amazing!" He says out of nowhere, and you can tell that this kid wants to do it again.

"Wanna go mess with him?" I say, wanting to do it as much as he does.

"Wha- But don't we have to make a plan to get rid of Mabel?"

"Fine, but sometime we have to do that again." Dipper nods, agreeing with me. "Okay, what do you got?"

"Well, if you show that you and Wendy are not breaking up anytime soon, she may just move on and find someone new!" said Dipper.

"That's brilliant! But you know that Wendy is off with her dad for the next three days."

"I know, leave that to me."

That was seven hours ago, Dipper told me to look my best and come back at eight. It is five minutes to eight when I finally get there, and near the forest is a table set for two, and with her back towards the Shack, is a woman with long hair, the exact shade of red Wendy has.

"W-Wendy?"

"Yesss?" Says Dipper in a red wig.

"D-Dude! What the fuck!"

"Just listen! Wendy is out so this is the next best thing!"

"How!?"

"Look behind you." He says cooly. I turn around and see Mabel spying through the window, but when I turn my head, she darts out.

"Okay fine- but where did you get that wig?"

"Nowhere."

"But, wha-"

"There's no time, besides the only one around to see us is Mabel. Not to mention all of this amazing food!" I hate to admit it, but he's right. The food is amazing.

"Alright." I say as I sit down to eat. "So what do we do?"

"I have no idea, oh shit." He says.

"What?"

"Mabel moved closer," I turn look over Dipper and see Mabel's foot sticking out of a nearby bush. "she's probably in hearing range."

"Alright, I'll just talk normaly and you talk like Wendy."

"Deal."

"Okay." I say to myself. "So Wendy-"

"Yessss?" He says in the most girly voice possible.

"Dude," I whisper to him. "What the hell was that!"

"That my hurtful friend was a girls voice." He says, also whispering.

"No, that was a scottish man getting raped."

"Dude, that kinda hurts."

"Well that's how bad you are."

"Well take it or leave it." I would of loved to leave, but we're to far in. Mabel has even gotten closer. I just need to get this over with.

"Sooooo, Wendy-"

"Yessss?" He says in his girly voice again. I restrain from punching him.

"How is it like working here?"

"Oh you know, it is like you would think it is." It is hard to keep a straight face while talking to him. "Its boring, hard and a complete waste of my time! But if it wasn't for that strong Dipper Pines!" God damn it Dipper.

The rest of the night just seemed how it was. The food was great, Mabel stayed in her spying position, and Dipper kept talking highly of himself through 'Wendy.' But then I noticed Mabel was getting closer, and closer, and closer intill almost touching Dipper's seat. I try mouthing to him to look to his right, but he is too busy talking about himself. I quickly pick up a napkin and wrote down what was happening. I handed it to Dipper who was relaxed at first, then started to turn his head to his right.

Then Mabel, completely out of nowhere, pounces on Dipper.

"Get away from him! HE'S MINE!" She yells while punching Dipper.

"Mabel! It's me! DIPPER!" He says, bleeding from his scalp.

"D-Dipper?" she says confused, "Why are you dressed like Wendy?"

"Well, I um had to-"

"He asked me to help him with girls," I say quickly "so I made this fake date to help him.

"But why is Dipper dressed like the girl then." She says, still very confused.

"I like the wig." He simply says.

"Oh," she says before noticing the damage she had done to Dipper "OH MY GOD DIPPER I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT MEAN TO-"

"Its okay, but why would you do that to anyone?" He asks.

"I- um," she starts, and as I think about it, why would she do that to anyone! I mean, what if that was Wendy, a lot of questions would be asked and if they were answered, Mabel would be in a lot of trouble. I mean look at her, she is just a small girl... who is dealing with a powerful emotion. Is it possible that Mabel is actually in love with me? I mean, why else would she stalk me, if it was just a stupid child crush, she wouldn't do all of this.

I snap out of my thoughts and see Dipper with his arms crossed and Mabel slowly starting to cry. To everyone's surprise (even to mine) I hug her.

"R-Robbie?" She says, lightly crying.

"Mabel, promise me you will never do something like that again."

"I promise." She says, still crying.

"Alright," I say breaking the hug "I'll be over tomorrow to hangout with Dipper, and after that we can do anything you want, deal?"

That was around ten minutes ago, and that was emotional torture. Me and Dipper and on the front porch, talking about our plans with Mabel.

"Dude, are you sure?" He says after I tell him we are done trying to get Mabel away from me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides we can mess with Gideon anyway." He smiles, showing he is willing to go with me on that offer.

"Well," I say stretching "It's time I went home."

"Alright see ya later-"

"WAIT!" And out of the door comes Mabel running towards me. "I have something for you." I look at her and in her hands is a neatly wrapped present.

"Mabel, you don't have to-"

"But I want to, please take it." I look in her eyes, and I am lost for words. They are so amazing, I can't compare them to anything cause nothing matches those beautiful brown eyes.

"Alright." I say as I open it up. And in the box is a sweater, with a shooting star on it with a rainbow trail behind it.

"It is my favorite sweater, I would like it if you had it." I look in her eyes again, and feel something I only feel with Wendy, but much stronger.

"Of course." I say as I pull her into a hug as feel something I wish I felt all the time. Happiness.


End file.
